Numerous incidents of fire, explosion, and ground contamination have occurred at various facilities over the last several years due to drum rupture on account of overpressurization. These incidents frequently are caused by an ignition source or a reaction between incompatible materials. The incidents may also occur simply as a result of climatic changes causing the drum to be over pressurized, such as may occur should the drum be exposed to strong sunlight. Volatile wastes stored in an area subject to high temperatures may result in a pressure build-up, with that build up sometimes being sufficient to cause the drum to burst or rupture. The drums frequently contain hazardous liquid wastes, with the result that the rupture causes the waste material to contaminate the surrounding environs.
The increase of gases and vapors in a drum may sometimes be identified due to bulging or deformation prior to the build-up reaching a level sufficient to cause a violent release of the material. Because the build-up may be ascertained externally prior to rupture, then venting of the container is one means for minimizing the possibility of drum rupture. Should the drum not be vented or the quantity of material otherwise reduced prior to rupture, then a sudden release of the material to the environment may occur and cause damage to equipment and personnel, and result in extensive clean-up operations.
Those skilled in the art will recognize that there is a need for a device permitting drum containers containing hazardous materials to be vented prior to the pressure therein having built to a level sufficient to rupture the drum. The disclosed invention is an article of manufacture designed to release pressure within accumulation and shipping containers due to the generation of gases and vapors resulting from corrosion, decomposition and climate changes. The device permits the pressure within the container to be gradually released while being remotely operated, thus reducing the risk of injury to personnel on account of fire, explosion, or harmful vapors.